angelsfriends meet mermaidmeoldy
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: ok raf and the gang are bacj but so are the villians arkan and temptel are find out who will on angelfriends meet mermaid melody
1. Chapter 1

Angel friends meet mermaid melody

Episode 1 arkan and temptel have collapsed and are finacees what! Gas is upset new girls come to the golden school Cassidy kurbal renia and blue are back

slufus said other day other year other earthly one what do you guys raf said well we they all went inside look for and teachers when a big boom happens they go slufus said renia and blue raf said Cassidy andkurbal sweet and miki said let's prism fly eveyone prism fly and they different the villian and they so the gang went up and down in and out through everywhere nowhere to be found then new girls one said can help raf said yes we need all the help we can so they looked and looked and found they collapses on the floor running high fever and took them to the hosptial wing and put them to weeks after they out temptel and arkan where together end of episode

author note sorry it was so short but its all I cloud come up with review and vote should gaito and sara be on or not and I promise next time not so short


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's friends meet mermaid melody

Angel's friends angle's friends

Angie town paradise you've always dreamed of has special friend for whom the moments you grow up is there so she leave for challenge hard but that worries in your

heart will get rid of all of your fear the reward's on the way if you keep having faith your gonna fight with angle and that has speed fly she gonna read your mind protect

you from devil spite even if you feel save don't you know that there's danger hiding there you can just make it through with raf and angel's laugh

Episode 2 arkan wakes up before temptel and tells who the news girls are one of theme is temptel and Arkin's daughter temptel wakes up the gang find out their

fiancées gas is upset and devastated gas and janie zing mikeru renia Cassidy kurbal and the dark singers and attack janie is gaito and sara daughter!

Sulfus said I don't understand why their like this I don't know why won't they wake up Raf said Sulfus I don't understand either but they will wake up soon I know

Sulfus said raf you seize to amaze me you know that kabale said uh guys what got problem their fevers won't go don't and it's give me the chills gas said oh my sweet

darling professor temptel please wake up kaibiria said gas don't she can't hear you leave her alone one of the 26 people said um is daddy arkan and momma temptel ok

Sulfus said we don't know who are you any how hot pink maroon haired girl said hi I am janie pantlessa I'm sara gaito arkan and tempter's daughter and I'm devil icy

said hey I'm her sister icy Anna aslan arkan temptel angel luchia said hello my name is nanami luchia i'm the mermaid princess of the north pacific and janie is the

mermaid princess of the Indian ocean along with her younger sisters seira and harmony and she also the princess od the panteressa along with harmony are colors are

pink blue indigo yellow orange green hot pink sliver and red purple and ice blue hanon said hi I am hosho hanon I'm the blue mermaid princess north Atlantic ocean I'm

angel and my pearl is blue Lina said hi I am toin Lina I'm the green mermaid princess of the south Atlantic ocean my pearl is green I'm devil janie said I am the hot pink

pearl that's all seira said I'm the orange pearl I'm devil harmony said I am the sliver pearl I'm angel and coco said hi I am nanami coco and I am the yellow mermaid

princess and pearl and princess of the south pacific I'm devil noel said hi I am nanami noel the indigo mermaid princess and pearl and I am the princess of the arctic

ocean I'm devil careen said hey I am the purple mermaid princess and pearl and I am the princess of the Antarctic ocean I'm devil icy said ice blue pearl arctic ocean

princess mermaid thing sunset said hello I am sunset shimmer red mermaid princess and red pearl princess of the red sea yurri said I am yurri a sea demon daughter of

gaito and sara and arkan and temptel I'm devil hippo said I'm hippo son of the aqua regina sama I'm a devil Maria said hi names Maria sea demon gaito sara temptel

arkan kid devil eirlu said hi I am eirlu sea demon daughter of gaito and sara arkan and temptel devil izulu said I am izulu pantlessa wife of gaito and sister wife to sara

templet's sisters arkan best friend angel kaito said I'm kaito gaito's brother izulu and sara brother in law temptel and arkan brother son thingy devil ratio said I'm ratio

um this my sister Michelle and I'm angel she's devil sheshe said I am sheshe I'm sea demon and I'm devil and Mimi said I am sheshe younger sister Mimi I'm sea demon

also and I'm devil masahsiro said hi I am mashsiro I am a devil nagisa said hey I nagisa I an angel gaito said hi I am gaito kaito brother I am devil and a king of the

pantlessa and Sara's husband sara said hi I am sara and I am a devil and mermaid prince of the Indian ocean raf said professor arkan! Gaito said yo bro how you doing

arkan said not to well gaito not to well raf said who is sunset to you arkan said my and temptels daughter she should be waking up here in minute uh gas and gas said

my sweet sweet temptel wake up temptel woke up and said gas get off me now arkan said careful love raf and sulfus said love! Gas said in shocked tone love prof what

going on temptel said arkan tell him he needs to know ok we kept it from him along enough I'm leading him on think that were meant to be arkan said me and temptel

are engaged gas she my zing but he ran out of the room pass by janie and zinged with her raf said it was right thing to do then they were attack they fought but the

villians retreated end of episode 2 authors notes hey guys I don't own anything I uses expect half of harmony and only janie thank you please review add to favorites

and follow please and thank umi out


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's friends meet mermaid melody

Angel's friend angel friends

angie town paradise you've always dreamed of has special friend for whom the moments your grow up is there and so she has to leave for challenge hard but that

worries in your heart get rid of all of your fears the rewards on way if you keep having faith your gonna learn to fight with angel and that has speed fly she's gonna read

your mind protect you from devil spite even if you feel safe don't you that there danger hiding you can just make it through with raf and angel's laugh

Episode 3 arkan and temptel healed gaito Sara talk to temptel and arkan in the dead of night Janie worries about gas temptel arkan Sara and gaito's dangerous mission part 1

* * *

weeks after the attack temptel and arkan healed and they knew gaito and sara would want to talk and they know they would have to that night temptel arkan sara and

gaito met in the garden house and they started their meeting temptel asked where's janie sara said looking for gas still why didn't you tell him sooner he wouldn't be

like this if you did sis temptel said I know I know but arkan said to wait and arkan said well how we suppose to tell boy that was in love you and zinged with that you

didn't love him or zinged with back gaito said enough of gas what about renia Cassidy and kurbal and blue they said their boss was someone who fought janie and icy

before along with her and icy's twins sister so who sara said we might need to ask janie that temptel said even if we could ask them they just change the subject I

* * *

mean if you even say anything about arkan said well we have to know who it or well never know sara said well we know what to do don't we temptel said it's crazy I

know me and arkan went before but what about the pheroxs they will attack arkan said luckily I remade the white sphere and we can uses it against them temptel said

if you don't forget it this time sara said this time? What do mean this time temptel said last time we to limbo arkan here forgot white sphere last he made to heal urie

and kaibaria so we had to run away arkan said well I won't this time ok dear beside I wonder if gas is ok after finding out our little secret meanwhile with janie and gas

Janie found gas out on the balcony she said hey gas how you doing he said not well did you know janie said well we just met so yeah kind of I knew they were together

but I didn't know they were engaged gas and he said I'll never find love but maybe I already have janie said you too huh I thought I was imaging things music starts play new song write by janie panteressa music by sara

Song named homing beacon

Janie: I thought I was alone I thought had nobody until I met you Gas: I thought I was nothing but loser but you showed me something different that I never felt

before Janie: I never thought I would find a zing because a zing happens once in your life forever more Gas: but now I think I found my light at will guide me home

Janie: I now know I found my light my homing beacon yeah yeah Both: you and me are one and the same we are one and same you are my light and I now know your

my homing beacon you are my love my light my heart my dreams come true Janie: I thought so many times I would never find love until Gas: until I found you and

zinged with you Janie I love you my darling my light my homing beacon you bring Both: me home the song ends and Janie and gas kiss

* * *

Janie said your good singer and gas said your great singer janie said good night gas and gas said good night janie and they left meanwhile with arkan and temptel and

gaito and sara they left for limbo hours later they arrive gaito said where lost meant arkan admit we are lost temptel said well you want to do what we did last time

arkan said they sure radar fly temptel said guilty fly and radar and swirl went down the paths and one showed sara said ok were not lost they go to renia lair temptel

said well the walls back arkan yelled renia temptel yelled renia sara yelled renia gaito yelled renia they went and checked things out and temptel said she not her sara

said no but her friends are they turned round and saw the pheroxs to be continued end of episode 3 part 1


End file.
